Crow
by Cambion
Summary: Sirius was dead and Harry was broken. One night when he goes out to get some eggs for his aunt changed everything. Now an uncaring soulless demon, Harry or Crow as he's now called, is trying to make his own name it the demon world. Soon enough this pursuit leads him to the Hellmouth, and the Slayer. Post OotP, Post Season 4 buffy, takes place season 5 buffy, not much Potter stuff
1. A Change that Shakes the World

**A/N: My first story, and its a crossover, here is a Harry Potter Buffy the Vampire Slayer xover with a Vampire Harry. Now we wont be seeing much of the Buffy side of things for a bit, but bare with me. Now onto the story**

* * *

Sirius was dead. That thought ad plagued Harry's mind for days, resulting in a broken shell of the boy he used to be. Sleep, Eat, Sleep again had quickly become his routine ever since he arrived back at his summer prison.

The wardens, his oh so loving family had been delighted in this change in their nephew, nothing they did would bring out a reaction. He was finally broken, and maybe soon enough they could go back to stomping the freaky-ness out of him.

Today his routine had changed, Aunt Petunia had sent him out to get some eggs from the store. Dudley wanted eggs tomorrow.

Head down, the cool evening wind blowing his hair back, the fifteen almost sixteen year old slowly trudged towards the store. Only for his arm to be yanked and him dragged into an alley, a hand covering his mouth.

With a muffled yell Harry was spun around and forced up against the wall, his assailant holding him up in the air with one hand.

Wide emerald eyes, met demonic yellow. And as the red haired demon brought her mouth to his neck, Harry closed his eyes. A single thought going through his head _'Vampire'_

* * *

Slowly awareness returned to Harry, except everything was better. He could hear better, see better, even smell better. And god did he stink, when was the last time he had a bath. Hopping to his feet, Harry's eyes widened as none of the pain he expected could be felt.

Looking around the dimly lit room, his eyes quickly adjusted and he saw as if the room was five times brighter, at normal brightness in the day.

"Your awake." a voice came from behind him.

Turning around he saw the vampire from before, but no longer holding the demonic visage. The tall red head now held doe like brown eyes, and a face you would never expect to hide a monster.

"Your a vampire." Harry said simply, tilting his head to the side.

"Now you are to." the woman said.

"Cool." Harry shrugged.

The woman faltered, "Cool, thats all you have to say. Not impossible, vampires dont exists." the woman quickly said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble lady, but I already knew about vampires. And oddly enough I cant seem to find it in me to care at the moment." Harry said with an amused smirk.

"Well then, that will make it easier then." the woman said. "You may call me sire, or my lady." she continued, only for Harry to snort.

"Sorry Red, but I dont do the whole minion slave thing." Harry said with a smirk that soon enough the woman was going to start finding annoying;

"Wh-what." the woman stuttered, "But I'm your sire, you have to listen to me." the woman said stomping her foot, glaring at the amused looking Harry.

"Not interested." Harry said simply, he was now shifting in and out of his game face, feeling how his face changed and the fangs that grew out.

"Fine, call me Raven." Raven said.

"Raven? You have red hair." Harry said staring at his 'sire'.

"Its the name my sire gave me, and from now on your names Crow." Raven said, and if she could she would have blushed in embarrassment.

"Whatever." Harry, said shrugging.

"Okay now listen, your going to help me kill Lord Voldemort." Raven said, a frustrated look coming onto her face as Harry started to laugh.

"You, kill Voldy. Well sorry to burst your bubble again 'sire'" Harry mocked, "But see this scar it signifies only I can kill ol'Tommy." Harry said, brushing his bangs away from his forehead to reveal his lightning bolt scar that was starting to fade for the first time in fourteen years.

Raven gasped, "Harry Potter, I sired Harry bloody Potter." she said along with a stream of curses.

"You done, cause I'm starving." Harry said with a smirk.

"GO, eat just be back before sun rise. I'm going to try to figure out where we go from here." Raven said rubbing her forehead.

Harry shrugged, walking past the woman and out of the dimly lit apartment and into the cold streets of Little Whinging.

* * *

It took Harry only five minutes to get back to number four. And with his new improved senses finding his Order guard was simple. "Hey Dung." Harry whispered leaning against a tree as he stared at the general spot he knew Mundungus Fletcher to be. The tobacco smelling drunkard slipped off the cloak, "Potter, what ar you doin ere." the drunk slurred.

Tilting his head Harry shifted to his game face, "Why getting a meal of course." Harry mocked, and before Dung could react Harry had him and was sinking his fangs into his neck.

Guzzling down the copper tasting substance, Harry's face curled in disgust at the amount of alcohol in Dung's bloodstream. Ripping his neck out as Harry threw the lifeless body to the ground. Harry shifted back to normal, using his hand to rub off the blood around his mouth.

Spitting out the flesh, Harry groaned "That was awful. Guess its time for some more." He chuckled walking up towards the door with a spring in his step.

Knocking on the door he called out "OH Aunt PETUNIA!" cheerfully.

His heightened hearing allowed him to hear his aunt and uncles grumbling as his aunt stomped towards the door. Ripping it open, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the house, it was as good as a verbal invitation.

"Where have you been, and where are the eggs I sent you to get!" Petunia screeched.

"OH Petunia, I met a new friend and I dont think you need those eggs anymore." Harry mocked shifting to his game face.

Petunia eyes widened as she started to screech again "Vernon, Vernon come quick!" But Harry quickly lashed out, grabbing her by the neck, and bringing it to his fanged face. Biting down he once more drank the blood. This time drinking Petunia dry before throwing her to the ground in the hallway.

"Petunia, whats the freak down now." Vernon said as he came into the hallway. Only to see his wifes dead corpse and his freak of a nephew with his demonic visage glaring at him.

Needless to say Vernon was terrified and he once more let out that 'mimblewimble' sound he had let out when Hagrid came to get him.

Quicker then Vernon could see, but terribly slow for any other vampire, Harry's fist had burst threw Vernon's fast chest ripping his heart out. With a sadistic smirk he looked up at the terrified gasp. And saw his cousin Dudley staring at him. "Five second head start." Harry said shifting back to his 'human' face.

Dudley ran, faster than you would have thought a person his size should have been able. But I guess its true that your body does remarkable things when in danger. Chuckling Harry calmly walked out the front door and saw Dudley running down the street, screaming for help.

"Their not going to help ya Big D." Harry said as he suddenly appeared running beside his screaming cousin.

"What after you sent little Mark Evans to the emergency room, no one cares if you run up to their door screaming that your tiny cousin is about to kill you." Harry mocked, a sadistic smirk on his face.

Dudley stopped, scrambling backwards before he sprinted off down a narrow street. "Your an idiot Dudley, the narrow back road. Really do you want this to be all horror movie like." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"G-g-get a-away from m-me." Dudley stuttered walking backwards only to trip over his feet and fall to the ground.

"Or what?" Harry laughed, shifting to his demon face.

But Dudley never answered. He had fainted terrified of the demon with his cousins face. "Pity." Harry said, before stomping on Dudley's face, crushing it.

"Well cant be helped." he said dusting off his over sized shirt.

"Should get some new clothes if I'm going to be the Big Bad though." the immortal teen said staring down at his baggy jeans and over sized shirt.

And just like that he walked away from his cousins corpse, and back towards Privet Drive, his magic stuff would obviously come in handy and having access to a fortune was always amazing, he couldn't help but wonder why he had never splurged on anything before.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry had been turned. In that week Harry was mostly left to his own devices, as Raven spent the time making a new plan. The first day after taking care of the Dursley's, he had headed into London and stole some new clothes. Along with a hooded leather jacket he quite liked. The rest of the week he spent testing his new abilities especially his new ability to hold down alcohol.

At the moment he was lounging around the apartment Raven had taken him when he first woke, messing around with the game boy he took from Dudley's room when he was grabbing his old stuff.

"I got it!" Raven yelled barging into the living room.

Looking at her with an amused smirk, "Got what." he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'll train you to kill Voldemort." she told him.

"It took you a week to figure that out?" Harry asked, laughing slightly.

"Hey, I spent five years fine tuning my plan to kill the man." Raven defended.

"He's only been back for about a year." Harry told her smirking.

"That doesn't matter, get up Crow." Raven said shrugging off his comment.

"No thanks." Harry said going back to playing his game.

Raven growled as she snatched the device out of his hands, and crushed it as Harry protested, "Oi, what was that for." Harry said jumping to his feet, and shifting into his game face.

"Sit down fledgling." Raven growled also shifting into her own game face.

Now Harry may have not cared for listening to his sire, he immediately sat back down shifting back to his human face. "Now you will kill Voldemort for me, but first you will listen to everything I have to teach you." Raven growled.

Harry nodded his head, "Good get up." Raven said kicking the couch Harry was sitting on across the room to clear up some space.

* * *

Three years, thats how long it took before Raven deemed Harry ready. In those three years while not at Master Vamp level, Harry was well above the normal ability set of the normal vampire.

With speed having been Raven's main focus, Harry had quickly become faster then his sire, and if she were to be believed he was as fast as any other hundred and twenty year old vamp. His strength was now on par with a fifty year old vamp, and his reflexes were well above most master vamp, as his reflexes were already well above the natural human with his Seeker skills.

"Well your ready." Raven said throwing Harry a blood bag she snagged from the hospital.

"Then I'm going hunting." Harry said tossing the bag back to his sire.

"If you must, we kill Voldy tomorrow." Raven said.

"About that, How exactly are we going to kill him, were vamps and I doubt he'll let a pair of Vamps near him?" Harry asked.

"This, its a charm that lets a vamp go out into the sun for two hours. Very rare so you better not mess up." Raven said holding up a small sun charm.

"Okay." Harry said as he slipped out of the apartment.

Quickly making his way out of the apartment, Harry grinned as the cold winter breeze came over him, Raven had taken to keeping him inside these last couple of months.

Slowly stalking through the streets of London, he turned into the an alley way. Then into a door which led into a dimly lit pub, "Oi, Gus give me my usual!" Harry called out, slipping onto a barstool.

The bartender, a 6'7 tank of a man named Gus just reached under the bar and tossed Harry a bottle of his favorite brand. "So the hell bitch loosened her leash." came a chuckling voice from behind him.

Spinning on the stool while taking a swig from the bottle, Harry saw a small Asian man who was actually a Shur-hod demon. "Lee." Harry greeted leaning back against the bar.

Signaling Gus to give him a beer, Lee sat next to the immortal fifteen year old. "I'm guessing its tomorrow." Lee said.

"Finally, if she wasn't useful I'd have staked her in her sleep two years ago." Harry said taking another swig.

"I'm surprised she let you out."

"She was tired and she knows I'd leave to hunt anyways."

"Why aren't you hunting?"

"What, I thought you liked my company." Harry said chuckling.

"Only for the profit." Lee said laughing alongside the younger demon.

"Heres what you wanted." Lee said handing Harry a small package. While Harry had been locked up in the apartment for months, he still had Hedwig who still recognized him as her master, to send messages.

"And heres the other half of the money." Harry said sliding a couple galleons across the bar, as he picked up the package and stowed it away in his leather jacket.

"I assume your leaving after tomorrow?" Lee asked.

"You assume correctly."

"Then goodbye, and if you ever need info you know how to reach me." Lee said dowing the last of his beer before standing.

"Cya Lee." Harry said taking another swig.

And just as quickly as Lee had arrived he was gone. Finishing his beer, he threw a couple pound notes on the bar to pay for his and Lee's drink before leaving the bar.

Quickly making distance between him and the bar, Harry grinned as he caught sight of a girl cutting through the alley way alone. "Didn't you ever get the lesson that beautiful girls like you aren't allowed walking through a dark street alone." Harry said seeming to have just appeared out of the darkness.

The girl jumped back eyes wide as she started to fumble with something in her purse. "I should tell you know that pepper spray isn't going to work." he mocked, taking slow steps towards the girl.

She seemed to get what she was looking for, as she took it out of her purse and cried "_Stupefy!" _Ducking under the red jet of light with ease, Harry looked at the girl with weary eyes, "And whats a witch like you doing in muggle London?" he hissed, being around Witches and Wizards always reminded him of the one thing he wouldn't have minded keeping when he turned.

"_Reducto!" _the blue jet of light whizzed past Harry's tilted head exploded as it contacted the wall.

Giving a sadistic smirk, Harry shifted into his game face causing the witch to shriek. "V-v-vampire." the girl stuttered stumbling back.

"Ding ding ding, ten point to Ravenclaw." Harry sneered noticing the Ravenclaw colored scarf around her neck.

"Incendio!" the girl said sending the small ball of flame at Harry, who calmly sidestepped it.

The girl seemed to be going to cast another spell, when Harry tired of how the girl wasn't running flashed in front of her batting her wand out of her hand as he used his other hand to grab her by the neck, forcing her up against the wall. "Little girls shouldn't play with fire." Harry hissed in her ear.

Smirking as he felt the girl shiver, moving his hand from her neck. He grabbed her shoulder and nuzzled her neck, letting his tongue dart out and lick her neck. He smirked into the creamy colored flesh as the girl moaned. "Now this wont hurt at all." Harry whisper.

"Oh wait, yes it will." and with that Harry sunk his fangs into the girls neck causing her to shriek.

Guzzling down the warm blood, Harry quickly finished with the girl letting her lifeless corpse fall to the ground. Wiping any excess blood off his mouth, he crouched down and quickly rifled through her purse, pocketing the pouch of wizards gold and fifty pounds, along with grabbing any jewelry she had on. What he may be a vampire that had a fortune underground as the goblins didn't care who they dealt with as long as they got money, it didn't hurt to make more on the side.

Pocketing the last piece of real jewelry she had on, Harry smirked as he stood ready to head back to the apartment. "But first a detour to the pawn shop." he muttered.

* * *

"Get up, Voldemort's in Diagon." was what Harry woke up to.

"And how exactly do you know that." Harry said immediately awake, their was no in between stage for him it was sleep and awake.

"Contacts." Was Raven's short reply.

"Hurry." She said tossing his his coat which he had left hanging on a chair.

Standing the fledgling quickly shrugged on the jacket, and followed Raven out the apartment, to its underground parking complex. "Shouldn't we put on the charms?" Harry asked, easily catching up to his sire.

"They only last for two hours, cant waste them." was Raven's curt reply.

Harry shrugged letting the topic go. Hopping into the passenger side of Raven's car, something he never cared to learn about, he watched amused as the redhead quickly drove the car out of the parking lot.

They made quick time in getting to the Leakey Cauldron where Raven tossed Harry the sun charm, "Put it on." she ordered.

Slipping the chain on, he hissed as it burned his neck slightly, the magic most likely activating, "It will burn your neck again when you have five minutes left." Raven told him hopping out of the car.

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed the woman, wincing slightly as the sun hit him. Bringing up the hood of his jacket, and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Harry followed the redhead into the pub.

Raven quickly marched through the pub stopping in front of the bartender, Harry absentmindedly noticed it wasn't Tom. "Open the portal." Raven growled.

"Portal stays open now adays." the bartender said waving at the backdoor which was open to showcase Diagon Alley.

"Oh." Raven said, sending a glare Harry's way as he stifled a laugh.

The duo walked past the bar, through the door and into the alley, which had radically changed since the last time Harry had been there. Shops had been either destroyed or replaced by ones you'd find in Knockturn Alley. The entire cheerful atmosphere seemed to have been replaced by a fear filled one.

And in it all, Lord Voldemort stood prattling on to a cowering crowd of Death Eaters and civilians, while on a stage behind him bound in ropes and gags were the major players in the Order. Alastor Moody, the Weasley's, Kingsley, Hermione, even Albus Bloody Dumbledore was on the stage bound and ready for execution.

Raven snarled, shifting to her game face before with a single leap. Jumped over the crowd landing in a crouch in front of Voldemort. Harry stared at her, before his emerald green eyes saw a broken wooden board on the ground beside him, apart of the destroyed shop that had once been their.

A wicked smirk crept onto his face, as he crouched down and snapped the board in half. Twirling the smaller broken wooden board in his hand, he replicated Raven's leap and landed behind the redhead who was at the moment giving a very inspirational speech to a very bored looking Voldemort.

Driving the board into her back where her heart ought to be, Harry smirked in satisfaction as she abruptly stopped, dissolving into dust. "Sorry bout that, cept she was getting on my nerves with that mindless prattle." Harry said smirking at a surprised looking Voldemort.

"Staking your own sire, in the daylight no less. Tell me vampire, how exactly are you managing that?" Voldemort questioned, holding up a hand to stop his minions from doing anything rash.

Crouching down and looking through the dust of his sire, Harry smirked when he saw the sun charm. "This little bugger right here." Harry said tossing the charm to Voldemort.

Voldemort peered down at it in interest. "Well then, that explains it." he muttered.

"Now, I have a little demand." Harry spoke, breaking the silence.

"Kill him." Voldemort said waving at the boy.

Eyes widening he called out, "Dont you want to know the prophecy!"

"Stop!" Voldemort called out to his servants. "And what does a vampire like you know of the prophecy?"

"A come on Tom, dont ya remember your Nemesis?" Harry chuckled.

Voldemort peered intently at Harry, before his red eyes sparked with recognition, "Harry Potter, a Vampire." the man hissed.

"Yup, and before you think I'm going to kill you remember no soul, don't care." Harry said, starting to walk around Voldemort. Absentmindedly reaching out and grabbing some random brunette out of the crowd, he shifted into his demonic visage and bit down on her neck, causing the girl to shriek and everyone else to wince as Harry guzzled down the blood.

Throwing her lifeless body away from him, he smirked up at Voldemort, "So my demand, Here it is. I dont care what you do with the Wizarding world, rule it destroy it. Whatever. I just ask that you leave the Muggle world alone, and don't bring about the apocalypse. I quite like having an all you can eat buffet at my finger tips. You do that and I wont kill you." Harry said walking around the man again, and coming to stand in front of the dark lord.

"And what makes you think you can kill me Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"The prophecy. You see Voldemort, the prophecy wasn't about Harry's soul, it was about his body, his blood. Same reason you used my blood to resurrect yourself because it hold power. Now the prophecy doesn't really matter except this one line, Neither can live, without the other. So to kill you it will be as easy as putting a stake in my heart, boom insta-dust and dead lord." Harry said smirking at the man. "But one good thing comes out of this, the prophecy also states we can only be killed at the hands of the other or at our own hand, so you stay away from me, I stay away from you. You rule over a magical empire and I get a whole world filled with food. Immortality." He said.

"And how do I know your telling the truth." the serpentine man hissed.

"Voldemort, I'm a soul less demon telling you I wont stop you from ruling over the magical world. I dont care about these idiots I only care for my self, so why would I lie." Harry explained slowly, well he was lying but Tommy didn't need to know that.

Voldemort chuckled, which soon blew out into a full blown cackle. "Yes why would you, very well Harry Potter I agree with your demands, and as a further soon of my gratitude I let you have one of them." Voldemort said gesturing to the stage. "I just ask you leave Dumbledore to me."

"Sweet." Harry said, seeming to flash from his spot in front of Voldemort to onto the stage in front of Ginny. "Hello luv." He smirked at the rage coming from her brown eyes.

"Hmm, now you filled out very good." he drawled giving Ginny a once over, "But then so did Granger, but I never liked her so your the lucky one Gin-Gin."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the furious faces of the Weasley family, as they struggled against the bonds. Putting his hands on Ginny's shoulders he smirked at her shifting his face, and laughed at her fear filled eyes that minutes ago held rage. "Now lets see if I can do this right." he muttered, and bit into her neck.

Taking care not to drain her so much that she died. Letting go, he raised his wrist to his hand and slashed it open with a fang, he could her the muffled curses from the Weasley's as they figured out what he was planning to do. Using his un cut arm he ripped off her gag, and then held Ginny's head up, and raised his wrist to her mouth, "Drink." he muttered forcing the red liquid down her throat. Gasping slightly as Ginny started to desperately suck on the blood, he groaned in pleasure, before wrenching his arm away.

Ginny collapsed the magical bound keeping her up. Shifting back into his human face, Harry ripped the off the rope holding her up, and scouped her into his arms. Turning to stare at Voldemort, cheerfully waved at the Dark Lord, "Well I'll be off, I expect the next chance you have of seeing me is the next time I go to Gringotts." He said hopping off the stage.

"Goodbye Harry Potter." Voldemort said.

"Actually, its Crow now."

* * *

**A/N: the first chapter whoohoo, now dont you ditch this story because Harry sired Ginny, as you can see up above that isn't the pairing, or well maybe you cant but it isn't Harry, or Crow as a vampire is obsessed with power and everything hes done has a purpose. He stuck with Raven and gained abilities unheard of for a vamp his head, he staked her because he could make a deal with Voldy, and he sired Ginny because he doesnt like the fact that even though he has powers rivaling vamps way older than him he is still considered a fledgling sireing ginny is just another step to reach his goal of being recognized as a Master Vamp. Now right now the years 1999, so its right now middle of season fourish, harry is going to spend some time in europe making the name Crow big, and then he is going to head to Sunnydale and reach their start of Season 5 in the Dracula epsidoe. The pairing is most likely going to be Harry Buffy or Harry Dawn, I have a way roughly planned out on how that happens, but thats a while off, for now Harry's in Europe and next chapter Ginny wakes up as a vamp and some other crazy adventures crows going to go through. We might even see a reappearance of lee one of Harry's demon contacts who sucks the lifeforce out of people. Yipee Lastly review, please tell me what you think of this and do take the time to give some advice on how i can improve.  
**


	2. A Surprise and a Defeat

**A/N: the next chapter, first off thanks to the three people who reviewed. Secondly you'll all notice that instead of Harry i'll be writing Crow for Harry's name and how he thinks of himself, Crow the souless demon that is very different than Harry the Hero. Sorry if you notice any slip ups but they happen, also if someone else is talking to Crow they may call him by his human name. Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last one, but well i just wasn't able to write much for this, but the story needs these as they are Crow making a name for himself before he heads to the hellmouth, also i have to say this that their will alluding to lesbianism but their is no scenes of that happening so im pretty sure that keeps this teen rated. and not much else to say so read read review**

* * *

Crow could tell that Ginny would wake soon, he didn't know how just that he did. Staring at the buxom redhead, he let his emerald eyes flit over towards the terrified blonde he had picked up to feed her when she woke.

"Why aren't you running?" Crow asked, the girl had struggled for a little while after he lead her to his motel room, but after about ten minutes she stopped and just curled into a ball.

"Whats the use." the girl mumbled quietly, but Crow's heightened hearing easily picked it up.

Chuckling Crow lowered himself into a crouch in front of the girl, "Come now, maybe you'd get lucky." he smirked at her.

The girl glared up at him but said nothing. Sighing, Crow stood up "Your no fun." he whined.

"H-Harry." came the stuttering voice of Ginny.

Crow grinned, "Finally, thought I messed up for a minute there." Crow said staring at the now sitting up redhead.

"You, you turned me." Ginny continued.

"The correct term is Sired, but I guess you could use turned too." Crow said, "Now you must be starving, I know I was so I took the liberty of getting your first meal a la breakfast in bed." Crow went on, gesturing towards the blonde.

A look of lust came upon Ginny's face, "Her, can I play with her first?" Ginny asked, not taking her lust filled eyes off the blonde, and unconsciously shifting into her game face.

"You, play. With her." Crow said wide eyed, gesturing at the both.

"Ya, mum never knew but her prescious little girl seeked for the other Quidditch team if ya catch my drift." Ginny told him.

"Only if I get to watch." Crow said grinning.

"Sure." and with that Ginny threw herself onto the wide eyed blond.

* * *

Watching with lazy eyes as Ginny licked her lips, tossing the blonde to the ground. He shook his head, "A lesbian, who would have thought." he said, chuckling.

"That was nice, but why didn't you let me keep her?" Ginny asked, pouting.

"You can start sire someone when your older." Harry said stepping toward his jacket which he had left discarded on the desk that was in the room. Rummaging through it, he took out the package he had gotten from Lee the day before.

"Right now we've got this to deal with." He said, quickly opening the package and taking out a small black journal, which looked a lot like Tom Riddle's diary.

"And what is that?" Ginny asked, giving the journal a quick look before starting to try on the blonde's clothes, as robes wouldn't do in muggle London.

"A list of all the big names in the vamp community in Europe, along with most personal information. Great if you need blackmail material, even better if your planning on killing them." Crow said flipping through the book.

"Kill them. Aren't we on their side?"

"Survival of the fittest Red, survival of the fittest." Harry smirked, standing up and putting on his jacket. "I'm not saying we're going to be vampire hunters, or white hats. Its just a means to an end."

"And that end being?" Ginny asked.

"Power." and with that Harry left the motel room.

* * *

It had taken a week, give or take a couple of days to get from London to Belgium where the first master Vamp Crow wanted to take out resided. Pieter De Backer, was the youngest master vamp in the book Lee had given him, only being one hundred and ten years old. But had quickly rose in the demon community after he killed a slayer.

Pieter had created a nest in Namur, but in the book Lee had given him. Crow knew they wouldn't be a problem as Pieter had a habit of hunting on his own. At the moment, Crow was quickly stalking through the streets of Namur, having left Ginny at the motel they were using as long as the duo were in Belgium.

"Well well, what do we have here." the voice with the thick Belgian accent pierced the silence of the night. "Why its a little fledge stalking through my territory." Pieter drawled.

Turning around Crow sneered at the older vampire. Pieter De Backer was the type of person you wouldn't spot in a crowd what with his brown hair, and dull brown eyes. Except for the fact that Pieter clearly liked to display his wealth that he had accumulated during his long un-life.

"Pie I presume." Crow smirked at the annoyance that flashed through Pieter's eyes.

"Pieter fledgling, and you would do well to remember that." Pieter growled.

"And what are you going to do if I dont." Crow drawled.

"This." and in a flash Pieter's fist was buried in Crow's gut, his game face out and snarling at the younger vampire.

Flying through the air, Crow landed with a groan in a crumpled heap. Quickly struggling to his feet, Crow growled at the smirking visage of Pieter's human face. "Oh the fledge thinks he has some bite in him does he." Pieter said, feigning surprise.

Growling, Crow launched himself at the older vamp. Throwing his fist at Pieter's face, De Backer just yawned as he quickly stepped out of the way. Crow's abilities may have been amazing for a vampire his age, were clearly outmatched by Pieter's skill and experience. Which De Backer clearly proved as he kicked out at Crow's back, sending him down to the ground once more.

Rolling to his feet, Crow snarled. "Really, just stay down kid. I'm someone you dont want to mess with." Pieter drawled, casually pushing away Crow's fist as the younger tried to punch him again.

Growling Crow let out a roar as he charged Pieter once more, who stepped back in shock as Crow disappeared from view. Before a fist planted into his gut sending him flying just as Crow had flown earlier. Panting with exhaustion, as he had used most of what he had left to gain that burst of speed.

Crow glared at the groaning form of Pieter, as he shifted back to his human face. With a growl Pieter got up, looking around wildly for the fledge that had dared attack him in his city. Only to see nothing. Sniffing at the air, he bellowed in rage as he only smelt his own scent.

Meanwhile hiding in an alley, was Crow holding onto a small orb he had snagged from Raven's personal storage as she had trained him, she had said it would hide a scent from even the oldest vampire.

Waiting until he heard Pieter angrily head back to wherever it was that he lurked during the day, Crow painfully pulled himself up. De Backer may have only hit him a few times, and the fight may have been short but Pieter hit hard. Stumbling out of the alley, Crow headed out in the direction of the motel after making sure Pieter had indeed left.

* * *

**A/N:theirs the chapter, horrible maybe, my best not at all. In it you got to see that even if Crow is stronger and faster than the average fledge he doesnt have the skill and experience to be able to survive against a stronger opponent or a master. He only survived against De Backer because he surprised him. One of the reasons Crow's going after masters is to gain experience as well as power, also its my way of explaining how he's going to survive fights against Buffy. So he got his ass kicked, well not much but Pie hits hard, and Crow wasn't expecting that at all. not much else to say so review and tell me how i can improve  
**


End file.
